When a computer program whose execution time is long is to be executed, estimating the execution time of the program in advance is preferable. For example, when a batch job management system is used, a user may be required to select an appropriate job queue according to the execution time of a job to be submitted.
Examples for estimating the execution time of a program include creating a model for estimating the execution time, providing an execution condition to the created model, and estimating the execution time of the program. When the execution time of a program is long, and there is no execution example similar to an execution condition for which execution time is to be estimated exists, an estimation of the execution time by using an execution time estimation model is necessary.
An estimation method including preparing a model of a target processor on the basis of a set of benchmark programs, correlating software to be estimated to the benchmark programs, applying the correlated software to the model, and determining an estimated value of the execution time of the software is known.
Patent Document 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-530193
The work of thoroughly understanding and grasping the processing contents of a targeted program in order to create the execution time estimation model of the program requires considerable labor. Especially, in the case of a program created by another person, a large amount of labor is required, and the cost of the work is not negligible.
Even if an algorithm used in a targeted program is qualitatively apparent, an actual execution time in a quantitative sense is generally unclear.